towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuma Kuwabara's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=48|esk=267}} |} Yusuke: Um...It hurts. What’s happening? Hey, Kuwabara! Are you dead? 　　Yusuke got into a grove and poked Kuwabara with his finger. He struggled, crawling out of it with mud all over his body, which put him into a very awkward position. Kuwabara: Humph! I’m not dead yet! Stop this nonsense! Yusuke: Get up now you idiot! We’re in trouble again! Kuwabara: What...Where are we? 【End】 Yusuke: Who knows, but it seems we get into a different world. Kuwabara: Em...Standing here can’t solve anything. Let’s find a way out! Yusuke: Hold on! There is something behind you. Kuwabara: Hey, there is something behind you too. 　　They both took away the thing stick to their back. It was a yellow fulu, on which had a weird drawing. The fulu broke apart judging from the edge, which means it was not complete but simply a part of the whole. Kuwabara: Tut! It’s trash. Just throw it away! Yusuke: Don’t. It’s not trash. I can sense the power attached to it...Maybe it has something to do with the reason why we’re here. Let’s keep it. 　　Kuwabara listened to Yusuke and put it back into the pocket. Then, both of them began to explore this strange world… }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=2000|esk=268}} |} ???: Meow… Kuwabara: Do you hear something… Yusuke: What? No…(Yawn)...So sleepy. I shouldn't have played video games last night... ???: Meow...Meow… Kuwabara: Hey, again...It's like a kitten's meow...Let's go check it! Yusuke: Hey! Wait! 　　Ignoring Yusuke's words, Kuwabara ran away towards the voice direction— —A kitten cringed at the sight of the demon baring its fangs, which was approaching slowly. Kuwabara: Stop it now! 　　To save the kitten from danger, Kuwabara gathered spirit energy to create a spirit sword and thrust. Noticing his presence, the demon jumped on a tree, dodging the attack. Then, he immediately came over and put the kitten into his arms. Demon: Nosy human, I'll turn you into a dead meat! 【End】 　　The demon brought fierce attacks on him, who could only parry them with the spirit sword while protecting the kitten in the arms. Demon: Humph! A human can block all my attacks. This is unexpected. Now I'm getting more serious! 　　The demon gathered something in the stomach and spat some thick liquids out; Kuwabara bent over backwards right away, but a few dropped on his clothes, giving out some kind of sizzling sound! Kuwabara: “It’s corrosive! I’ll killed if I get hit by this!” }} Ally: |hp=15420|def=220|coin=30}} |hp=15420|def=220|coin=30}} |hp=29130|def=370|coin=2000|esk=514}} |} Demon: Damn you...! I'm done with this! Let me call them out to end this quickly! 　　The demon gave out a whistle. Soon, there was a dozen of demons coming out of the forest and surrounding Kuwabara. Demon: Now, you have nowhere to escape...Kill the human! Kuwabara: “This bastard...I won't give up!” 【Enemy Dialog】 Kuwabara: Bring it on! Demon: Naive! Do you think you can fight all of us alone? 【End】 　　Although Kuwabara tried hard to fight back, he was subdued by the minions eventually. The demon, approaching him with a smirk, was about to spit the corrosive liquids on Kuwabara again—— 　　Unable to move, Kuwabara closed his eyes to prepare for the pain. Suddenly, a strong wind swept across the place; the minions let out screams of terror. When he opened his eyes, all the enemies were already blown away. Yusuke: Found you! 　　Kuwabara stood up and ran towards Yusuke. It was supposed to be a touching reunion. However, Yusuke raised his leg and kicked him in the face, leaving a red mark on it. Kuwabara: Bastard, what are you doing! Yusuke: Don't blame me for this. You ran away alone and I have been finding you for an hour! I can't soothe my anger without giving you a kick! Kuwabara: Well——Wow! It was close...Hey! You cunning demon, how dare you sneak up on me while I'm talking! Demon: Tut! Only an idiot will have a quarrel in front of the enemy. Demon: Even though your friend has come, you're still outnumbered. Let's kill these two idiots! 　　The minions did not know they were not normal humans. Soon, all of them were beaten down, lying on the ground. }} Ally: |hp=68200|def=520|coin=48|esk=566}} |hp=16410|def=790|coin=48|esk=303}} |hp=106050|def=630|coin=125|esk=604}} |} Yusuke: Phew——I feel better now! Kuwabara, what are you holding? Kuwabara: It's a poor cat, which was almost killed by that demon if I didn't save it...Dear me! You're injured. Let me take a look. 　　Kuwabara was trying to appease the frightened kitten with a smile, but it did not work. The kitten kept struggling. This scene was witnessed by someone nearby, who immediately flew into a fury. Li Tieguai: You not only break into the heavenly kingdom, but also hurt the kitten! Unforgivable! Kuwabara: What? Hurt the cat? No, no, no! You misunderstand——Ahh! Li Tieguai: No excuse! You cunning demon! Die! 【End】 　　Red with rage, Li Tieguai turned a deaf ear to his explanation. He rushed towards with speed and kicked at Kuwabara with his left leg. Luckily, Yusuke pulled him away in time. Otherwise, Kuwabara's body would have been crushed if he took the attack. Li Tieguai: Humph! Nice move. How about this! 　　He gathered elemental power to cover himself with Xian energy, which was so strong that it created a shockwave sending both of them reeling. The air was filled with ominous power. Yusuke: That man has lost his mind. Don't waste our time here. Kuwabara: Then what are we going to do next? Yusuke: We run, now! }} zh:桑原和真的故事